gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Merryweather Security
Merryweather Security Consulting – firma ochroniarska oraz prywatna armia występująca w Grand Theft Auto V. Pracownicy korporacji są głównymi przeciwnikami podczas gry. Merryweather jest wzorowane na prywatnej organizacji wojskowej Academi. Istnieją dwa rodzaje pracowników firmy. Pierwsi to ochroniarze. Możemy ich spotkać w bogatych dzielnicach miasta oraz w miejscach wymagających szczególnej ochrony (zwłaszcza w studiu filmowym Richards Majestic Productions i w dzielnicy Vinewood Hills). Poruszają się charakterystycznymi pojazdami Dilettante z oznaczaniami firmy oraz z napisem PATROL Protection Officer. Są ubrani w białe mundury z zielonymi czapkami i spodniami. Ich uzbrojeniem są pałki policyjne i pistolety. Pałek używają tylko wtedy, gdy przeciwnik jest nieuzbrojony i nie znajduje się w pojeździe. Jeżeli gracz posiada poziom poszukiwań ochroniarze będą próbowali spacyfikować go razem z policją. Drugi typ pracowników to oddział szturmowy, lub jak nazywani są przez większość gry – prywatna armia. Możemy ich spotkać przy chronionym doku na Wyspie Elizejskiej i w kilku misjach (m.in. Skok na Merryweather, Niewielka turbulencja, Podsumowanie czy Trzecie wyjście). Zwykle ubrani są w koszulki i kamizelki (najprawdopodobniej kuloodporne) oraz spodnie z ochraniaczami. Poruszają się specjalnie zmodyfikowanymi Mesami, Buzzardami i pontonami (w jednej misji używają też samolotu towarowego). Najczęściej używaną przez nich bronią jest karabinek. Atakują gracza, gdy naruszy on ochraniany przez nich rewir. Wystąpienie w GTA V i GTA Online Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem fabuły gry rząd amerykański zezwala firmie na działanie w USA. Może ona funkcjonować zarówno w służbie rządu jak i dla innych organizacji w sektorze prywatnym. Od razu po zapoczątkowaniu działalności w Stanach Zjednoczonych firma odnosi porażki. Protagonista GTA Online kradnie wiele towarów transportowanych przez Merryweather. Na zlecenie Lestera gracz kradnie też różne dokumenty strzeżone przez firmę. Także Martin Madrazo zleca protagoniście zniszczenie transportu Merryweather. Trevor zleca także Protagoniście zniszczenie ich posterunków oraz kradzież diamentów z ich rąk. W singleplayerze największe straty spółki powodowane są przez napady zaplanowane przez Trevora Philipsa. Przeprowadza on kradzież eksperymentalnej broni testowanej przez korporację, przejęcie samolotu z transportem broni i ważnych planów, napad na pociąg przewożący złoto i cenne dzieła sztuki oraz włamuje się do banku rezerw federalnych kradnąc złoto o wartości 200 mln dolarów, zabijając przy tym dużą ilość pracowników firmy. Tak naprawdę Trevorowi udaje się tylko napad na pociąg (skradziona zostaje porcelanowa figurka mająca stanowić rekompensatę dla Martina Madrazo za porwanie jego żony przez Trevora) i napad na bank rezerw. Broń eksperymentalna zostaje zwrócona na miejsce kradzieży (Lester ostrzegł Trevora, że Merryweather zabije go wraz z Michelem i Franklinem), a porwany samolot zostaje zestrzelony przez dwa myśliwce. Dodatkowo firma zostaje osłabiona po zabiciu wielu jej pracowników podczas strzelaniny w Centrum Kortz, nieudanej inwazji na dom Michaela oraz wymiany ognia w hucie metali. Ostatecznym ciosem dla korporacji było zabicie jednego z jej ważniejszych członków - Devina Westona. Po tym incydencie firma zamieszcza post na Bleeterze informujący o tym, że kończy ona działalność w USA. Mimo to nadal możemy spotkać ochroniarzy firmy. Znani członkowie firmy to: * Don Percival – szef i założyciel * Devin Weston – główny akcjonariusz * Molly Schultz – asystentka Devina Usługi w GTA Online W GTA Online gracz może korzystać z płatnych usług firmy (opisanych poniżej). Gracz nie będzie mógł korzystać z usług firmy jeżeli niedawno przeprowadzał wobec niej wrogie działania (np. w jakiejś misji). Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto V * Zwiad w porcie * Skok na Merryweather * Niewielka turbulencja * Wykolejeni * Podsumowanie * Krach * Wielka fucha * Trzecie wyjście Grand Theft Auto Online * A Titan of a Job (Tytaniczna robota) * Dry Docking (Skok na suchy dok) * Teaser Trailer (Elektroprzyczepa) * Show Me the Monet (Sztuka nie śmierdzi) * Chemical Extraction * American Exports (Kontener z zabawkami) * Docks to Stock * Docks to Stock II * Stocks and Scares * Ataki na Gang Galeria [[Plik:Merryweather Security (V).jpg|thumb|center|800px|Pracownicy Merryweather - z lewej ochroniarz, a dalej do prawej prywatni żołnierze]] Plik:Dilettante (V - 2).jpg|Dilettante należące do Merryweather Plik:Mesa (V - 2).jpg|Specjalna terenowa Mesa firmy Ciekawostki * Merryweather zostało założone w 2003 roku. *Devin Weston posiada 11% udziału firmy. Jeżeli gracz go zabije w misji Trzecie wyjście otrzyma SMS-a od Dona Percivala, w którym zostanie poinformowany o tym, że Don wykupił resztę udziałów. * Nawet jeżeli nie wybraliśmy zakończenia C, firma mimo to zakończy działanie w USA z powodu olbrzymich strat finansowych. * Na stronie internetowej firmy możemy dowiedzieć się, że firma działa w Azji, Europie, Afryce, Ameryce Północnej i Południowej oraz na Bliskim Wschodzie. * Jeżeli podczas misji w której atakujemy Merryweather, zadzwonimy do nich po pomoc, żołnierze Merryweather będą atakować się nawzajem. * Mimo iż żołnierze ochraniający dok na Wyspie Elizejskiej są uzbrojeni w karabinki, jeżeli gracz przybędzie tam razem z policją mając poziom poszukiwań ochroniarze będą uciekać z miejsca zdarzenia, zamiast pomagać mundurowym. Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto V Kategoria:Firmy ochroniarskie Kategoria:LCN de:Merryweather Security Consulting en:Merryweather Security ru:Merryweather Security es:Merryweather